


霖

by enpassantmay



Series: 空山新雨 [1]
Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 原耽 - Freeform, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpassantmay/pseuds/enpassantmay
Summary: 老男人x大学生
Series: 空山新雨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061507
Kudos: 2





	霖

沈玉山跨出电梯，一手拎着外卖，一手摸出钥匙。刚进门，里头的人听到声响，光着脚跑出来，乳燕投林一般扑进他怀里，抱了个结实。“山哥哥！” 年轻男孩子欣喜地揽着他脖子，在他脸上响亮地亲了一口，才接过他手里的外卖。

“还有双城记的杨枝甘露！山哥哥你太好了！” 周一安打开外卖袋子，惊喜地叫起来。年轻男孩子爱吃甜品，嘴又叼，只认准几家铺子，又离得远，就不常吃。沈玉山今天特地绕了路去买，还排了近半小时队，这会儿看着他眉开眼笑的样子，只觉得值了。

他洗了手出来，衬衫袖子已挽了上去，露出一截小麦色手臂。一眼撇见小孩儿偷偷揭开了甜品盖子，“先吃饭！” “哎呀......好吧，” 被抓包的那个也不闹，只嘟了嘟水润的唇，就坐下了。他的视线在那丰润的红唇上停留了两秒，滑开，坐下开始吃饭。饭桌上小孩儿絮絮叨叨说着学校里的事，说上次交的设计作业得了班里最高分，教授还特地表扬了。沈玉山看他扬着脸，一双亮晶晶的眼睛里写满了求表扬的眼神，便微笑着凑上去，“真棒！” 在他唇上轻吻了一下，小孩儿眉眼弯弯地笑开了。

吃甜品的时候小孩儿终于腻上了他的身，坐在他腿上，细白的手指握着勺子，小口小口吃着。年轻人贪凉，刚进五月就穿了宽松短袖，沈玉山揽着他，大手从下摆伸进去，顺着脊椎一节一节往上抚摸，年轻的身体刚刚长成，薄薄一层皮肉包裹着骨头，手感好是好，还是太瘦了。摸到颈椎，再原路往下，在腰侧轻轻刮了一下，小孩儿痒得一抖，一眼横过来，手里的勺子送到他嘴边，“你尝尝，真的好吃......” 沈玉山一把推开勺子就吻了上去，轻咬他果冻般的唇瓣，大手轻而易举伸进运动裤，沿着尾椎向下，摸进细小的臀缝一按，“唔——” 勺子叮的一声磕在桌上，那人软倒在他身上，乖乖张开嘴，伸出半截湿软小舌让他亲。

沈玉山吻得有点凶，两人十来天没见了，小的也想得厉害，贴在他身上，给他吻得喘不过气来，只一声接一声地哼哼，比刚吃的甜品还腻人。沈玉山终于放开他，灼热的吐息喷在小巧的耳朵上，眼见着精致的耳廓开始泛红。“洗过澡了？” 一开口嗓音已带着哑，眸色沉沉盯着小孩儿，嗅着熟悉的沐浴露香气。“嗯......” 周一安还喘着，脸上一层红晕，“不是知道......你要来么”，羞还是羞的，说完就把头埋进男人颈侧。沈玉山又摸了两把弹性十足的小屁股，“去床上等我！” 才不舍地放开他走向浴室。

周一安侧躺在床上，竖着耳朵听水声停了，听塑料拖鞋踩在地上，然后水龙头开了，接着刷牙声响起，最后什么声音都没了。他按了按心口，朝门口望去，沈玉山只在腰间围了条浴巾，精瘦的上身一览无余。他真像一头猎豹，身形矫捷线条流畅，迷人又危险，一出手就会致命。他一步一步走近，每一步都踏在周一安心上，他痴痴望着他，目不转睛。

果然是猎豹，周一安回神时，已经被男人噙着唇凶狠地亲了。沈玉山也是憋得久了，没什么耐心，只迫着他张开嘴，叼着他的小舌头就吮，小孩儿热烈回应，与他唇舌交缠，亲得啧啧有声，口水兜不住，顺着嘴角往下淌。

“嗯......轻点儿......” 沈玉山一把脱了他的短衫，低头就咬胸脯上粉嫩的乳尖，舔一下，再用牙轻轻磨，再舔，再磨，小孩儿被他磨得发抖，颤着声儿求他。

湿热的舔吻一路向下，圆润的臀瓣被包裹在浅灰的内裤里，前头已经起来了，把内裤顶出一个角，明显的一滩湿痕。男人褪下他内裤，一把握上去，“啊.......哥哥.......嗯......” 小孩儿早已情动，又异常敏感，没一会儿功夫就交待在男人手里，躺着直喘气。

沈玉山就着滑腻的精，手指就往他后头进。“自己弄过了？” 里头不像平时紧得咬人，也没多放松。“啊？” 小孩儿还没回神，过了一会儿才轻声答，“就......洗澡的时候.......我还是不太会，” 沈玉山又往里添了根手指，“以后还是我来，你别伤着自己，” 两指在里面旋转，按压，撑开，小孩儿又开始叫唤，又甜又腻，尾音带着颤，听得男人心头火起，恨不得立刻凿进去，弄哭他。

到底还是心疼他，又倒了一手润滑剂，忍着憋到胀痛的下身，给他拓开得差不多了，这才拍拍小屁股，示意他翻身。小孩儿乖乖跪着趴好，塌着腰，小屁股高高翘起，这般后入的姿势相对容易进，受罪少。臀心中间的粉嫩小口紧张又期待地一张一合，带出些许刚用的润滑，沿着腿根慢慢淌。沈玉山站在他身后，握着凶器，挑开小口往里进。紧，还是紧，男人被他箍得头皮发麻，低头看下去，那口子被撑到最大，周围一圈几乎成了透明的，才进了半个头，里面就迫不及待地吮吸。真忍不得了！“安安乖，忍一忍......” 说罢，一挺身进去了半截。

“啊——好痛！” 小孩儿惊叫，带着哭音。沈玉山一下下沿着他光滑的脊背摸到大腿，助他放松，一边低声哄他，“安安真乖，都吃进去了......来，屁股抬起来，” 察觉到身下的人不那么紧绷了，男人握着脂玉一般滑腻的两瓣臀就一下送到了底。小孩儿又叫起来，又哭又喘的，骂他太大了，要把他弄死了。男人轻声哄着，身下却不停，一下下凶狠地插到底。

周一安被男人提着腰插了一轮，火辣辣的痛感渐渐褪去，那凶器的头部又大又硬，来回刮得内壁又酸又胀，突然不知顶到哪儿，浑身一抖，软得跪不住。男人知道他开始得趣儿了，也不再大动，只抵着敏感的地儿小幅度来回磨。这哪里受得住！“哥哥——啊——好酸......”，又开始叫，又软又媚，边叫边喘，只听得男人又胀大了两分，只抵着他拼命磨。里头一下下吞着他的欲根，火热嫩肉裹着他，越绞越紧，开始抽搐了，这是快要到了，“哥哥——不行了——” 细腰跟着一起扭，几乎握不住，小孩儿连着喊了几声，忽然失声，浑身颤抖着哆嗦，内里痉挛着高潮了。

男人提着气又狠狠往深处插了十来下，才一口气射了，一股接一股，里头异常火热，还一抽一抽咬着他，真要命！他慢慢退出来，穴口像被拔了塞子，再含不住，乳白的精汇成一小股，往外淌。

沈玉山搂着他的小孩儿躺下，一下下在人背上顺着气，那人还是一副失神模样，乖顺地躺在他怀里，眼里雾蒙蒙的，一滴残泪缀在泛红的眼角，越发显得晶莹。嘴半张着，原本就丰润的唇微微肿着，随着吐息能瞧见一点嫣红舌尖轻轻颤动。说是小孩儿，其实也快20了，只是长得嫩，皮肤又白，显得更小。沈玉山看他安静地侧卧着，两腿交叠，细腰凹下去，形成一个惊人的弧度，小屁股又圆又翘，羊脂玉一般的皮肉上有几道新鲜的红印。真真一副天然风流的情态，只躺在那里，已经十足的勾人。

沈玉山低头亲上去，小孩儿的唇长得肉嘟嘟，水润润，一笑起来就添了几分娇憨之态，这会儿略肿着，唇色鲜红娇艳欲滴。他含着丰润的唇瓣，轻轻抿，来回舔，待小孩儿受不住了，自喉头逸出一声勾人的喘，他才探进口腔，捉了那条湿软小舌，勾勾缠缠，又吮又抿，使出水磨工夫，把人亲得昏沉沉，细白的手指插进他发间，喘息着把小舌喂进男人嘴里。

男人终于放开他，托着他下巴，拇指滑过他下唇，点在嘴角，轻轻抹去留在那的水痕。视线交接，男人目光专注，深沉又隐忍，周一安知道他是又想要了，刚刚那一场，肯定没吃饱。他闭上眼睛靠在男人胸口，指尖缓缓滑过胸膛一路往下，探进茂密的毛发，一把握住。男人粗喘了下，“用点力！” 压抑的嗓音饱含欲望。周一安手掌绵软，从根上向上撸，到了顶端又在小孔上捻过，没几回原本半勃的东西就精神地贴在他掌心轻轻跳动。

沈玉山示意他放开，揽着他一用力，小孩儿就跨坐到了他身上，“自己来！” 他靠着床头半坐，朝小孩儿努了努嘴。周一安向后挪了下，臀心正抵在要他命的那根东西上，红肿的穴口还没合拢，被粗硬的毛发戳着，又麻又痒。他急喘了几下，见男人不眨眼盯着自己，便咬着唇拿臀心去磨男人的欲根。他撑着对方胸口，扭着腰上上下下地蹭，刚承欢的那处敏感得很，开开合合又溢出些精，把他男人的欲根润得一片粘腻。

沈玉山一言不发，盯着他呼吸越来越粗。小孩儿一双长腿又白又直，紧紧夹着他腰身，一把细腰，几乎双手就能扣住。再往下，胯窄臀丰，不知怎么长的，全身的肉都在小屁股上了，小巧玲珑却又圆润丰腴，形状又生得极好，比女孩子都要翘。嫩的像豆腐，一摸上去简直能陷进去，爱不释手。开发了这些日子，那股生涩劲儿没了，这会儿臀浪起伏，像个妖精一样，沈玉山怕自己快要给他磨出来了。

“来，坐下去！” 哑得不能再哑，大手托住小孩儿腿根，让他往下坐。“嗯......嗯......” 硕大的头部顶开小口，要入不入，小孩儿喘着气扭着腰，努力地吞。到底经了人事，知道馋了，含着那头拼命吮吸，终于吃了半截进去，“胀......” 娇娇地抱怨着，身子却迫不及待地扭起来。里头被撑开，填得满满当当，又酸又胀，一动起来就是连绵的快感，逼得他叫出来。小屁股一翘一翘，挺着腰贪婪地吃，追逐逼人的快感。前头那根早立了起来，嫩生生，随着动作一下下擦过男人坚硬的腹肌，留下道道湿痕。

小孩儿显然是被插透了，深处竟渐渐泌出汁水来，润着那根，进出越发容易，每一下都坐到底，爽得直哭。终于坐不住了，软倒在硬邦邦的胸膛上，被男人掐着小屁股，重重地顶，直入直出，又快又凶。“啊——不行啦——啊——” 极度的快感从深处向全身辐射，激得他一个哆嗦，剧烈地颤抖，再次被插射了。他抖得含不住那大家伙，甩脱了出来，眼前白光阵阵，止不住的眼泪，张着嘴，喘得像被扔上岸的鱼。

小孩儿被高潮刺激得过头了，半响动不了，沈玉山看看自己胀痛的东西，无奈搂着人翻了个身，小孩儿实在脱力了，平趴着任他动作。腿被分开，露出红肿的穴，穴口嫩肉翻了出来，水淋淋淌着汁。男人俯下身浅浅地插，里头柔顺地含住，一下下咬他，慢慢地，越来越湿滑，男人一插到底，竟被兜头淋了一小股水，爽得低吼一声，再控不住力道，每一下都重重地撞上蜜桃般的臀瓣，毫不留情地冲撞。小孩儿哀哀地叫，泪眼朦胧求着好哥哥饶命，男人杀红了眼，一把托起他小腹，小屁股更往上翘了几分，与坚实的腰腹贴得紧密无间。

“不行了——饶了我吧——要死了——” 周一安胡乱喊着，眼泪糊了一脸，男人那东西像铁杵一般，要把他凿穿了。他身子破了没多久，往日男人总是体恤他，今天像是吃了春药，没完没了让人害怕。他里头像着了火，又痛又麻，却又有种可怕的快感在堆积，越来越满，像火山喷发前缓慢流动的岩浆，他又爱又怕，只求男人快点出来，好结束这场过分激烈的情事。

终于觉出那东西又胀大了几分，撑得他快裂了，周一安知道男人快要到了，他射之前总是特别大特别硬，回回能把自己弄到魂飞魄散。他又勉强抬高了屁股，费力收缩着那处，男人果然受不住了，粗喘着咬他的耳朵，“安安......宝宝......真会咬.......” 身下不停，反而更快了，老男人太强了，他又受了一阵，没办法了，娇声求饶，“好哥哥，快射吧......都射给我......” 铁杵终于停下了，胀到无法言喻，抵着深处一股一股全灌了进去。不行了，不行了，他抖起来，牙齿都打着颤，火山喷发了，到处都是岩浆，融化了，一切都融化了，他陷进前所未有的高潮，连身体重量都感受不到，仿佛灵魂出窍。

沈玉山半夜醒来时，外头下起了雨，雨声沙沙打在窗上，时大时小。夜灯微弱的光下，小孩儿安稳地睡在他怀里，他心头无比安宁。在光洁的额头上印下一吻，他搂紧怀里的人，合上眼又沉沉睡去。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢看情色又不太露骨的车，尝试自己写，太难了！


End file.
